


Like Moth to The Flame

by Esparafuso



Category: Deus salve o rei (Telenovela)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esparafuso/pseuds/Esparafuso
Summary: Even though everything seemed to be relatively under control now, Tristan wanted to make sure Rodolfo would be safe, therefore assuming the position of guarding the doors to his room during the night.





	Like Moth to The Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Tristão is my and @platypus original character, created to be Rodolfo's personal guard and another general like Cássio. He's in love with Rodolfo since he can remember, and Rodolfo takes advantage of it hehe Feel free to ask about him if you want. Big thanks to my wonderful beta Dani. Hope you enjoy.

Letting the witch inside the castle - even worse, inviting her in - was definitely a bad move. Rodolfo himself recognized it. The whole castle was mobilized to guarantee the security of the king, even though he was the one to blame for the almost ridiculous situation going on there. After a difficult, although successful search, they finally managed to find the right person to capture and lock Brice in the castle’s dungeons.

Tristan got himself in charge of watching the entrance of Rodolfo's chambers. The rest of the guard was carefully watching over for a possible escape, remembering the strict instructions of keeping themselves away from her cell, but still be attentive of any suspicious movement. Even though everything seemed to be relatively under control now, Tristan wanted to make sure Rodolfo would be safe, therefore assuming the position of guarding the doors to his room during the night.

"Tristan, no one will attack us tonight, for God’s sake…” He once again heard the whining voice coming from behind him, from the thick doors kept purposely ajar “There are dozens of guards keeping Brice away from me. And you do know I wouldn’t be this calm if I didn’t have faith in our soldiers.” he said, and it was true - Tristan knew just how much of a coward his dear king was, and ironically the fact allowed him to relax a little in place.

“You were irresponsible, your highness. Once again you let yourself be carried away by the enchantments of a maiden” he said, sternly still, sighing heavily while watching the flames of a torch illuminating the hallway. “Tempted so easily, like a moth to the flame.”

He heard soft, barefoot steps behind him, and still he sucked air through his nostrils when arms enlaced his own thick torso from over the armor “Aw no, Tristan… I know I’ve done wrong, don’t be mad at me. What can I do if women are such blessed, wonderful creatures? Although a king, I’m only human!” Tristan rolled his eyes, caressing the hilt of his sword “And right now, I’m a cold, lonely human… Don’t you think you should come in and serve your king in a more… needed way?” Rodolfo placed his hand over Tristan’s, smooth fingers that never had to hold a sword or a shield properly following his own in the suddenly obscene caress on its hilt.

“My king, in a moment like this, this is not the wisest of acts” Tristan said, as he turned to face the beautiful figure of his lover wearing that long, comfortable night tunic that he appreciated so much “You’re not wearing anything underneath it, are you?”

“Obviously not, you fool” he chuckled, taking a strand of hair away from his face before closing the minimum distance between their bodies, his face and lips brushing the hairs of his beard until they found his own lips, always so thirsty for his kiss. Rodolfo’s mouth pulled apart after delicious long seconds with a sweet wet noise, drawling out in an even sweeter, mellow voice “I need you inside, Tristan… That’s an order from your king”

And Tristan surrenders. Just like a moth to the flame.

__

Orlando and Petrônio walk hurriedly through the corridors of the castle, following the knowing path to Rodolfo’s chambers. It’s early morning and they had urgent business to take care of still locked in the dungeons. They we used to make their way into your majesty’s room to wake him up for the royal activities of the day, and that morning wasn’t different. This time though, once inside, they stopped on their tracks.

The counselors were used to see young ladies tangled around the king in his bed, but the image of Rodolfo nested between big muscled arms, with his head resting on a broad hairy chest was something quite...disturbing to see. And yet it wasn’t exactly new, nor did it happen rarely. 

Throwing a disapproving look at the unconscious chief of the guard and a defeated one to the king, both men approached the bed to accomplish their obligations, when suddenly a sharp blade cuts the air millimeters away from their throats, making them choke on a scream and stumble back defensively.

“What are-!” Petrônio screeched, before having his wrist squeezed and being interrupted by Orlando, who had bunny scared eyes fixated on Tristan’s heavy, menacing ones, seconds before the chief recognized the two of them and lowered his dagger “What are you doing, Tristan?!” Petrônio tried again, in a restrained - though shaky - voice.

“Right” Tristan mumbled, not really bothering to answer the question and retrieving the sheath of the dagger from under his pillow to tuck the weapon back in. He held Rodolfo’s shoulders with the arm that cuddled him against his chest before to lay him down on one of his pillows instead. His lips found Rodolfo’s forehead and lips, and then he said “Your counselors are here, your highness”  

Rodolfo hummed with his eyes still closed, groaning a “Then tell them to get out” and reaching out to hug the chief’s warm body back into his sheets

“But your highness, the witch-” Orlando tried to reason with the young king, only to be cut off.

“I’ll take care of her later. Now leave.”

“But-”

“Leave!!” Rodolfo yelled finally opening his eyes to stare stubbornly at the two men, who sighed and made a reverence before exiting the room as requested.

After the door gently closed, Rodolfo stare at it for a couple seconds before he started giggling, turning to Tristan to say in an amused tone “You almost killed them”

Tristan grinned, more out of the twisted humour of his lover than of the fact he admittedly almost made the poor men wet themselves. Plus, he did look adorable when he was sleepy and happy like that. He felt a delightful weigh push his body back down the mattress, as Rodolfo climbed on top of him to lay on it.

“They did have a point on reminding you of important matters, though… You can’t postpone it, it’s your duty” Tristan said in a softer tone, tucking a curl of hair falling on Rodolfo’s face behind his ear just before the young king lowered his head to nuzzle his neck.

"I abdicate.” he joked, cuddling the chief’s bulky frame “I name you the new king. Can I be your concubine?"

Rodolfo could hear the rumble of a laugh as his head rested once again on Tristan’s chest. He smiled at himself knowing just how he would enjoy the little time they still had to spare.


End file.
